


poe is bad at cheating but that doesn't stop him

by AnakinBiwalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Board Games, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: just like. a super short fic with finn & poe trying to play a game





	poe is bad at cheating but that doesn't stop him

"Finn..." 

Finn glanced up from the game in front him, one hand poised to move his piece across the board. 

Poe, seated across the table, was staring somewhere over his shoulder, noticeably surprised.

"I'm not falling for that again, Poe," Finn said, grinning. He went back to moving his piece. He was winning, again. 

"Finn, seriously," Poe said, more urgent. 

"What?" he asked, caving. 

He looked over his shoulder, searching for whatever it was Poe was staring at. 

There were people, small groups, scattered around the area. This was the recreational center of base, so that wasn't so shocking. 

Nothing out of the ordinary. 

"There's nothing there," Finn said, before turning back to the game. He sighed. 

The board had flipped, Finn's winning piece now on Poe's side. Poe appeared completely unaware of this change, staring at Finn with an innocent smile. 

"Oh, really?" Poe replied, "I must have been confused." 

Finn laughed, "You're not fooling anyone." 

"I can try," Poe said, shrugging. He fixed the board.


End file.
